The present invention relates to the field of business automation and, more particularly, to automating floor-level retail operation decisions using video analytics.
Technology has improved a variety of processes in the retail sector. However, many tasks are still performed manually that today's technological advances are able to automate. For example, in a typical retail location (e.g., grocery store, department store, etc.), an employee is still required to physically walk to an area (e.g., shelf, display, storeroom, etc.) in order to check the availability or price of an item.
Video analytics technology is more than capable of performing this task. However, conventional video analysis systems still require employees for control and decision-making tasks, which does improve the efficiency of the retail business model. Further, the need for human decision-making in these systems leads to inconsistent decisions and are dependent on that person's expertise.